


The 'G' in 'Gif'

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hidekaneweek2016 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Hidekaneweek2016, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, More like when Kaneki is still human, One-Shot, hidekaneweek, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if the 'g' in 'gif' is silent?" Hide asked with serious tone, eyes straight to the ceiling.</p><p>"Hide, it's 3 a.m. Go back to sleep,"</p><p>"What 'gif' (silent g) I don't want to?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'G' in 'Gif'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead guys!
> 
> Back in the days,I really love writing Hidekane fanfic. But then I feel guilty for still not finishing my Flesh and Blood. Thus, it makes me feel guilty to write any fic. Haha....

"Ken,"

"Ken!"

"What is it, Hide?"

Kaneki yawned and rubbed his eyes when he heard Hide's calling. He turned his head and saw Hide was still staring to the ceiling for God know how long. What was on his mind that required him to still awake up until this moment?

"What if the 'g' in 'gif' is silent?" Hide asked with serious tone, eyes straight to the ceiling.

"Hide, it's 3 a.m. Go back to sleep,"

"What 'gif' (silent g) I don't want to?"

"Fuck you," Kaneki pulled one of the pillows toward Hide. It went directly onto Hide's face. The other yelped in surprise when he received the sudden attack from his best friend. Kaneki was too tired to argue with him.

Hide threw away the pillow that hit his face, pouting childishly toward Kaneki. He DO wanted to sleep. However, this late night thought kept bombarded his mind. He needed someone to talk about this. And who would be the best choice if it was not Kaneki (since he was the only person at here for sleep over).

The blondie shook Kaneki's shoulder slowly, trying to get him away from his dream. Kaneki tried to shove Hide away with closed eyes, but this guy was too much persistent. Maybe he should humour him too.

"I had this thought, Kaneki. Please hear me out," Hide whined "Pleaseseee,"

"Will you let me sleep after that?" Kaneki turned around with tired look. He needed his rest here, on this moment. Now

Next time, never let Hide to drink coffee when he's attempting to finish his work at night at sleep over. Who knows the caffeine would kept Hide awake after he finished his work.

"I don't promise, " Hide chose to be honest. His mind suddenly being activated by the coffee at this night. Too many thoughts he did not want to keep to himself.

"Fine," Kaneki sat up and pulled his blanket over his body "What else your 'late-night thoughts' are?"

Hide grinned like a little child that just given a candies.

***

"Hide, "

"Yes, Kaneki?"

"Never, ever, drink coffee again. Especially at night,"

"Mental note on that,"


End file.
